1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes washer having a rotational force conversion apparatus, and more particularly to a clothes washer having a rotational force conversion apparatus in which a plurality of followers contact with a rotating disk cam, thereby reciprocating each piston connecting with each corresponding follower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a clothes washing machine is utilized to automatically perform a series of washing, rinsing, and dehydrating processes, in which clothes, water, and a predetermined amount of detergent are put into a washing tub, and swirling water strikes clothes.
FIGS. 5 and 6 illustrate the typical clothes washer in which a water supply valve 12 is provided at the top rear portion of a housing 10, and a water basket 20 is placed in the housing 10. A shower ring 22 is formed at an upper portion of the housing 10, into which water is supplied from the water supply valve 12. A washing tub 30 is provided in the water basket 20, and is comprised of a cylindrical base 32, and a cylindrical body 34 placed on the base 32. Inlet opening 32a are formed at an inner portion of the base 32 opposite to each other, and the body 34 is comprised of a plurality of panels 34a, each panel having plural penetrated openings 34b, through which water passes back and forth between the washing tub 30 and the water basket 20. A balancer 36 is provided at the top portion of the body 34, and an outlet opening 36a is formed at the lower portion of an inner circle of the balancer 36 in a similar arrangement as the inlet opening 32a.
Each guide filter 40 is provided on an inner surface of the body 34 opposite to each other. The guide filter 40 has a water passage 40a which channelize the inlet opening 32a of the base 32 and the outlet opening 36a of the balancer 36. A filter unit 42 is provided at an exit of the outlet opening 36a. A pulsator 60 is rotatably assembled at a center of the base 32, which is rotated by a gear mechanism 52 receiving a driving force of a motor 50. A plurality of water spouting openings 62 are formed along a periphery of the pulsator 60, plural blades 64 are formed at a lower surface of the pulsator 60, and a bubble generator 70 is installed at a lower portion of the water basket 20.
In a washing machine having the above configuration, when the washing mode is selected by a user, the pulsator 60 is rotated by an operation of the gear mechanism 52, of which a driving force is supplied from the motor 50. A cyclone water flow occurs in the washing tub 30 owing to the rotation of the pulsator 60, and the water flow in the pulsator 60 is discharged through the spout opening 62 above the pulsator 60, thereby enabling the water flow to spout. Bubbles generated by the bubble generator 70 are further supplied during the above occurrence, thereby continuing the washing mode. Furthermore, the water in the washing tub 30 is supplied toward the inlet opening 32a by the rotation of the pulsator 60, and reaches the outlet opening 36a through the water passage 40a. The water drops into the washing tub 30 through the outlet opening 36a, thus producing the shower water flow.
In a conventional clothes washer, rotation of a pulsator and bubble are utilized in the washing mode, and water pumped to a top or a middle portion of the washing tub strikes clothes in the washing tub. However, since swirling water caused by the rotation of the pulsator, bubbles, and aquatic bursts occurs only at the top portion or the middle portion of the clothes, little washing force is applied to the lower portion or the side portion of the clothes. This causes inefficient washing in respect of all the clothes.